Sam phantom
by krystal-of-hope
Summary: Sam, wa-" It was to late, as she turned around to see Danny, she hit the on button. Sam screamed with pain. The ghost portal sprang to life and shot green light out of it as Sam fell from it's opening. first fanfic
1. Author's note:Warning

I'm warning everyone now this is the most shameful thing I've ever written, but I can't seem to part with it. There are so many memories here, mini-chan hint hint, and besides that it's the first thing I ever seriously wrote, not just first Fic. It started as a dare so long ago, but it ended with a love for writing, so I guess it stays.

BUT STILL BE WARNED ON IT'S QUALITY!


	2. Chapter 1 The closet incident

My story is me continuing Wysteria Fox's story The Closet Incident, I hope you all love it as much as I do, if I make a mistake or something please don't be afraid to tell me :)

I'll post a chapter a week :)

I do not own Danny phantom if I did I wouldn't have to write this

reason 1345 why u should review-The pancakes are coming for u

* * *

The Closet Incident 

It was hot, and summery day in Amitypark. Too bad it wasn't summer-- yet. The students in Casper High were still hard at work, studying and preparing for final exams. Many students were so caught up in exams that they blocked everything out-- and then again, there were some students who could care less about exams, and just counted down the seconds until the final bell would ring.

Danny Fenton was one of these students. His attention span always managed to disappear some time after lunch. He was rocking back and forth impatiently in his chair, his eyes staring straight ahead as those around him copied notes off the board. His best friends Tucker, and Sam were sitting a couple seats over. The two of them copying their notes diligently.

Although, time to time, Tucker would focus his attention on his PDA hidden under his desk and Sam would glance over at Danny a few times as she copied her notes. She wondered how well he would do on his test if he didn't take notes. She decided to write him a note. Pulling out a piece of her gothic-themed stationary, she wrote him a quick note. Casually, she passed it to the person next to her who passed it on to Danny.

Danny looked confused a moment, but the person who passed the note merely pointed at Sam and continued with his notes. Danny nodded, and relished the excuse to look over at the dark-haired beauty he had only the fortune to call his friend. He unfolded the note quietly but quickly. He read the note to himself;

Hey Danny,

Why aren't you taking notes? Aren't you afraid to fail?Well anyway, how's life-- you look kinda gloomy over there. Gloomy is my thing remember? Hah-- want to hang out at the Nasty Burger after school? Yeah, I'm sooo tired of school. One more week and summer break. :D

...I can't believe I just drew a smiley...

So yeah...

Write back.

Sam

Danny laughed lightly, and went to work writing her a reply. After a few minutes he had scrawled an answer on his plain white notebook paper. He handed it to another student for it to be passed. Sam took the letter at once and opened it. It read;

Sam,

I don't care about taking notes. :P I'm not going to fail. Besides, what good are notes? If I need'em, I'll bum them off you ok? Uh, Nasty Burger's getting kind of old. Have you asked Tucker about what he wants to do?

Um...

What else to say...

SUMMER WHY DO YOU TEASE ME?!?!

Danny :P

Sam laughed to herself, and quickly replied. The two passed notes back and forth for some time. Trying to make plans with one another-- Tucker, although, was oblivious. Finally the endless class hour was coming to a close. The teacher allowed her students to pack up early and Danny walked over to Tucker and Sam's seats. He leaned on her desk, "So what do you guys want to do?"

Tucker glanced back at the two, "Sorry, I already have something planned. We're having a WOW meeting this afternoon down at the Internet Cafe."

"WOW?" Danny asked, confused.

"'World of Warcraft'," Tucker explained, "It's an online game that millions play all over the world!"

"Yay, more techno babble." Sam chimed in, "And let me guess, 'The Ladies love it'."

"Hah, hah." Tucker replied, with a mocking tone.

Before the conversation could continue, the bell rang signifying it was time for the next hour to start. Danny and Sam locked eyes for a moment, and turned away as Tucker walked between them, "Bye guys." he threw over his shoulder. Danny and Sam met eyes again, but she shied away from his intense gaze.

She walked further ahead, and tried to move on to her class, she was almost out of earshot, but at the last moment heard him call her, "Wait, Sam!"

The dark-haired girl stopped and turned to face him, "Yeah?"

"Here." he told her, handing her a folded note.

Afterwards, he smiled softly, and turned away disappearing into the masses. She pocketed the note and headed towards her next class, extremely glad it was finally seventh hour. Although, tomorrow, exams would start. As soon as she sat down, she opened the note at once, reading it carefully;

Hey Sam,

This may sound a little odd, and so un-best-friend-like, or something-- but I think you're beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've ever met. Even more so than Paulina, because you're beautiful on the inside and outside.

I just wanted to get that out there. And there's something else-- something that's hard for me to put into words. So I'll try to tell you in the best way I can.

This is something I've wanted to tell you a long time, but I was always afraid to tell you because I never knew what you thought about me. But today when we were passing notes, it hit me; that you do care about me. I already knew you cared about me-- but I meant that I felt like you cared in a way more than that-- and I already knew I liked you in that way--duh :P -- what I'm trying to say is that-- I love you-- as in more than a friend.

I just wanted you to know that.

I understand if you don't feel that way-- I just don't want our friendship to be awkward or anything. So if you want to talk about it, I figured we could talk about it by the janitor's closet across from our lockers.

Later, Danny

Sam clutched the note to her heart a moment, and nodded her head in acceptance. She did care about Danny-- maybe even more than she should. It was like some kind of obssession with her-- she loved his dark hair, and the way his ice blue eyes looked at her, the way he said her name...that sultry way-- Woah Sam. her mind calmed her.

She really couldn't lie to herself though. She'd thought about him in that special way more than once. Which was sad, she'd often thought, and ignored, but what if he thought it too? His hands holding hers, kissing her deeply, passionately holding her close, and-- she pulled herself from those thoughts again, blushing brightly.

Danny was experiencing a similar dilemma; he wondered how Sam had reacted to his letter-- but then on the other hand, even if she didn't accept his affections in that way-- it didn't mean that he couldn't still think about her-- Bad thoughts! he scolded himself, but at the same time, he couldn't help but think about holding her close, running his fingers through her hair--

The last bell of the day rang loudly, and the over-tired children rushed out the door at once. And Danny was the most eager of all them. He rushed out the door first and ran towards the janitor closet. Sam was also headed towards the janitor closet, running from the opposite direction. And then SLAM, the two ran directly into one another. Both of them fell backwards, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" they both yelled in union, eyes closed, before opening their eyes again, only to see that it was the person they were rushing to meet. They both started laughing when they realized who they'd run into.

Danny stood up first and helped her up. He stared into her eyes, and read them like a book because her every emotion was in their purple reflection. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers without hesitation. After a few moments though, their kissing became very intense, his tongue lacing with hers. She twined her fingers in his hair and accepted his advances eagerly.

It was as if some kind of built-up tension was finally being released. He reached for the janitor door, never breaking contact, and invited her in, by pulling away bit-by-bit, but she follwed to cover the distance, and she slammed the door shut behind her. They broke apart a second, staring one another up and down.

Suddenly, they were seized with an inescapable passion. They two caught into a heavy make-out session. Kissing and touching one another all over until they were well-spent and breathless. He sat down onto the cold concrete floor and motioned for her to join him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

After an hour or so of their cuddling existence in the janitor closet, they both decided that it was silly to spend anymore time there when they could be outdoors. They both tried to get up at the same time, but unfortunately they were too tangled up to move properly. Sam tried to move her form from his and ended up falling on top of Danny in a very compromising position. She was too shocked to move, and only stared into his ice blue eyes.

He stared back, and cursed his body for reacting so positively to this predicament they had managed to land themselves in. She blushed as she felt his reaction to their current contact. Her hips pressed so closely against him, Just move, get up and walk out... her mind instructed, but her hormones sung another song, Touch him...you know you want to...

She reached out and ran her fingers along his chest. He bit his lip in anticipation, considering he noticed the intent expression she wore, not looking into his eyes, but seemingly studying his body, his very form; he got so nervous of her prying eyes, that his shirt went intangible and sunk to the floor.

Sam's phone rang (A/N:it was on vibrate) it caused her to jump up almost killing the mop in the corner.Danny gave her a VERY confused look, she took the phone out of her pocket to reveal it was shaking.She opened her phone,"Hello" she paused for a few seconds,"What?, mom" she sounded REALLY annoyed and angry."fine" she let out a very hard sigh.

' it's for the best ' Sam thought

"My mom is going to kill me if I'm not home in 10 min.s"

"D-do you w-w-want me to fly you h-h-home?" Danny manged to stutter out."Yeah, considering it's about a 15 min. walk from here to my house" As soon as she finished the sentence Danny was already pulling his shirt over his head and transforming.

* * *

The next chapter will be up soon, ok 

plz review and stuff, when I woke up and had that many ppl who faved or alerted it, it was only around 5, but still it made me so happy

srry for the fake chapter 2 I accidentally put up, this is my first fanfic and I 'm still trying to figure stuff out, it's gone now and the real 1 will be up this sunday :)


	3. Chapter 2 Skulker's revenge

This is it ur chapter 2, I hope u all love it alot :)

I do not own anything not even my socks :)

reason 2318 why u should review - my ninjas are in ur closet

* * *

He picked Sam up, in bridal position and they went through the roof and they flew home. Neither one talked the whole way both thinking about what just happened. They flew for what felt like forever to Sam, then they reached her house. He put her down, "Bye" Sam said after a few seconds, "Bye" Danny said back, she turned around and walked into her house.

Danny flew off, as Sam watched him do so from the closest window.

"Why was Danny flying you home?" the voice shattered Sam's thoughts, it was her mother's voice. "Where were you?" she said before Sam could answer, her dad walked in, "So is he like your boyfriend or something?" he didn't look mad or anything he was just plain annoyed at the screaming. "I really don't know dad" Sam said ignoring her mother as she kept ranting about curfew and stuff. Her dad opened his mouth to speak, but Sam was already booking it to her room. When she got there and laid down on her bed, to think for awhile.

Danny flew home which didn't take long.

He crept into his house, expecting to be caught and yelled at by his parents, but instead his parents just assumed he was fighting some ghost, which was good enough for him. He walked up the stairs and into his room only to find Jazz sitting on his bed looking out the window, which had a pretty good view of Sam's house. Danny gulped, as he did Jazz turned around to see him, " I'm not that thick, so what were you really doing?" She said raising an eyebrow. Danny knew she had seen him fly Sam home. "Is it that hard to believe that we were fighting ghosts, Jazz" he said praying it would convenes her. "Well if you were out fighting ghost together then where's Tucker?" She was not about to go away that easily. "Or are you and Sam going out?" A smile crept across her face, as Danny blushed as he thought about what happened. He was speechless he didn't know what to say, because he didn't know. Jazz had her fill of tormenting Danny. "When you want to tell someone the truth, I'm down the hall." She whispered into his ear as she left.

His cell phone rang, it was Tucker he felt alittle let down, he answered it anyway. He laid down on his bed. "Hey Danny, so what have you been doing all day?" Tucker asked. "Nothing, you?" Danny said. He wasn't going tell even Tuck, yet. "I just got a new PDA!"

' _good old global Tuck _' Danny thought

' _he has no idea about...Sam _-' his thoughts were chattered

"Hey you still alive over there Danny?" Tuck said sounding rather concerned "Ya just alittle tired that's all" Danny knew he was lieing but also knew that Tucker wasn't very good at telling if people are lieing or not.

"You're lieing" Tucker said suddenly, "What did you just say Tuck?" Danny said sitting up in surprise.

" You're lieing, you're not tired, you were thinking." His voice serious. "I'm not lieing, Tuck" Danny persisted to his friend, "and besides when could you tell when people are lieing anyways?"

"Because I know you to well, and you just confirmed that you were lieing" Danny was stunned, "I'll see you Friday at school, Tuck" Danny was defeated and didn't want to explain to him anything "hey Danny wa-" Danny hung up.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

Danny was pulling out his books from his locker.

' _how am I so post to talk to Sam or Tuck for that madder _' Danny thought without knowing Tucker was coming up behind him.

"So are you going to tell me the truth now? Danny" Tucker said as elbowed his friend in the side. Which almost made Danny jump out of his skin.

"I said it ounce and I'll say it again I wasn-" Danny was cut off by Sam "Hey" she said not looking up from her shoes. "Hey Sam you want to hear about my new PDA?" Tucker asked excitedly completely forgetting about his conversation with Danny. "No Tuck" again her voice was so quiet you could barely hear her. "Hey Danny" her head was up and she was blushing horribly. "Hey Sam" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck, with his free hand. "Oh I get it now, you were lieing because you were-" Danny had kicked him in the leg before he could finish his sentence. When Danny looked back to where Sam was she was gone. Danny gave Tucker a death glare and then pulled a folder out of his locker, shut it and went the opposite direction Sam went. Leaving a very confused Tucker behind.

' _I'm going to kill him after school _' Danny thought as he hurried to class.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

The last bell had just rung, Sam got up and walked out of the class room, unlike everyone else who ran, ready to start their 3 day weekend.

Sam walked to her locker, which was beside Danny's locker.

' _ok I'm going to talk to him, I'll just ask him if he wants to hang out and then we can talk hopefully without Tuck _' Sam thought when she reached her locker Tucker was already there, but Danny wasn't. "Hey Sam, have you noticed anything wrong with Danny?" She ignored him and opened her locker, "Hello, Sam are you okay?" Again she ignored him.

Then without warning Skulker came through the lockers and kicked Tucker into the lockers across the hall,making a slight dent in them, causing Tucker to caugh up blood then knocking him out. Sam heard the noises and turned around to run, but not fast enough. Skulker blasted her "Come out ghost child I have the girl" Skulker yelled through out the halls. Sam stood up grabbing her side, but before she could do anything Skulker just went off shooting her over and over with his laser gun.

Tucker was just barley awake enough to see and that's all, but he wish he hadn't been able to see. For the sight was horrific. Sam was jolting and twitching everytime a shot hit her. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Tucker had never seen Sam cry. Sam's yells were louder than anyone's he had ever heard before, much less Sam.

Skulker stopped firing for a few seconds only to see Sam fall to her knees. her eyes rolled up into her head, then she close her eye's. When they closed she fell strait on her face in her own blood, "I'll kill her" Skulker yelled.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

Danny was long gone he was already on his way home (not that far away) when he heard Sam shriek with pain. He turned on the spot when he heard him say "I'll kill her". He Transformed and flew off.

' _please let me get there in time_ ' Danny thought over and over as he flew as fast as he could.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

Sam's blood was slightly spattered on the wall she was next to and her body was cut almost all over, she had burned spots, her hair was no longer in up and missing chunks, her clothes where missing pieces, and she only had one of her shoes on.

Tucker couldn't move all he could do was watch he couldn't even cream for Skulker to leave her alone.

Skulker was walking up to her, amazingly her eye's split open "D...ann..y" Sam had managed to say.

' _It can't end this way, he'll come, he'll save us like he always does... Danny please _' Time seemed to stop as Skulker walked closer to her.

Sam's life flashed before her half open eyes, the first time her Tucker, and Danny met, when they played together through out the years. When she convinced Danny to walk into the ghost portal and check it out. When the ghost king came, at the time that seemed hopeless just like now, but Danny came through like he always does. When she realized she loved Danny. When she got his note yesterday saying how he loved her.

Skulker lifted his gun, put his finger on the trigger and shot at her. Sam winced prepared for the shot, but the pain never came. She reopened her eye's to see Danny standing in front of her with his ghost shield, which deflected the shot. The shot bounced back hitting Skulker. He was shot down the hall.

Danny turned to look at Sam, he couldn't believe his eye at what he saw. A tear ran down his face he bent down she was still alive. He let out the breathe he just realized he was holding.He turned to go look at Tucker, he wasn't as bad as Sam but was still pretty bad. He propped Tucker and Sam up on the lockers.

Danny looked down the hall to see Skulker standing. Danny jumped at him and just started punching him and blasting him with his ghost rays, all though Skulker deflect a good part of them and got Danny a couple of times. "I will make you pay for what you did to Sam!" Danny shouted.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

Tucker could move now, he looked around then down at Sam, he pulled some bandages from his bag and started to bandage her up. She moved her arm, which surprised Tucker. She could move too.

' _how can she just keep going?_ ' Tucker thought

The rest of the teens were hiding around the corner, one of them being Jazz.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

Skulker whipped out a zapper before Danny could react. He zapped him, which sent Danny to the floor fairly quickly. "Looks like the end ghost child!" Skulker said kicking Danny so hard he was sent all the way down the hall. Feeling like he had won Skulker slowly walked down the hall, he passed Sam and Tucker.

Sam stood up silently, Tucker grabbed her arm, but she took her arm out of his hand. She picked up Skulkers blaster he had dropped. Tucker got up too, but was stopped by Jazz, "Let Sam save Danny" Jazz whispered into his ear. Skulker had pulled a second blaster from him belt and was about to shoot Danny. Sam lifted the blaster up, still holding her side, and shot Skulker in the back. He fell.

Danny looked up to see Sam standing over him with the blaster shaking in her hand, Danny struggled to move, he slowly got up just in time to catch Sam from falling.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

Tucker had managed to get the thermos from Danny's locker and sucked Skulker up into it.

' _that was the strongest I've ever seen Skulker, it kinda scares me _' Tucker thought.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

"Sam I-I-I..." Sam passed out.

' _love you _' Danny thought it but it didn't come out.

Then everything went black.

* * *

review plz I love hear how much ppl like my story

next chapter will be up on next sunday!


	4. Chapter 3 Dani

here's the new chapter, if you have any suggestions or anything just tell me :)

I do not own Danny phantom but I do own this slice of chess (holds up slice of chess, then eats it)

reason 753 why u should review - I have a spatula and I'm not afraid to use it

* * *

Sam sat up, and looked around. Her parents were sitting in chairs near the door, they were asleep. Sam looked down. The door opened, "Oh, Samantha you're awake" Sam looked up it was a doctor, he was in a white lab cost, white with brown short hair. "Where's Danny?" The doctor smiled, "He's across the hall." Sam was standing up, "you should stay in bed, honey." It was her father, her parents had woken up. "No, I'm going to see Danny." Sam said walking towards the door, with strength that surprised everyone, "Very well" The doctor said opening the door. Sam walked into the hallway it was as white, plain, and as empty as the room was. She opened the door strait in front of her.

There was Danny, he was just staring at the roof. He looked her way, He smiled to see her alright. Sam closed the door then walked over to his bed. "Are you alright?" Sam asked. Danny sat up "yeah, least I th-" Sam hugged him, Danny hugged her back. She buried her face into his chest and started to cry, "I was so scared, I felt so alone, Danny, I thought Skulker was going to kill me." Sam said. "I will always come." Danny said. They heard the door knob and split apart, Sam was still sitting on his bed though. "Hey, Danny how's it going?" Tucker said, "Good" Danny answered. "I'm glad you're okay Tuck" Tucker looked surprised, he hadn't seen her. Danny grabbed her hand. "Okay I get it, talk to you guys later." he walked out of the room. Danny laid back down. Sam laid down next to him, still holding on to his hand. She curled up next to him and they both fell asleep.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

"Danny, Sam get up"

' _who is that _' Danny thought

"Hey wake up" It was Jazz. Danny opened his eye's, "Hey Sam" Danny said as he sat up, letting go of her hand. Danny looked over at her, she opened her eye's. "the doctor wants to do a check up on you Sam, so back to your room." Jazz said as Sam sat up. "I guess I'll talk to you later, Danny" She whispered in his ear before getting up and walking out of the room.

"So, Danny looks like I was right." Jazz said with a smile. "I don't know, Jazz it's confusing" Jazz just laughed at his comment and then he started laughing too.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

Sam slipped her regular clothes on. Walked out into the waiting room and there was Danny. "Come on honey it's time to go home" Sam's mom said. "okay" Sam said with a big smile at everyone. Danny smiled back.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

Sam was sitting on her bed and watching TV when her cell phone rang. It was Tucker. "Hey Tuck" She said, "Hey Sam." He answered. "So are you and Danny together or something." Tucker asked. "I don't really know, Tuck." Sam said. "Oh maybe you should ask him." he said. "yeah maybe"

' _tuck doesn't understand, because we haven't told him anything, or did Danny tell him if he did I'll kill both of them _' "If you're just going to ignore me again I guess I'll talk to at school." his voice shattered her thoughts, "Okay Tuck, bye" Sam said with a laugh. "Ask him though, bye" She hung up.

' ask him ' the words rang through her mind

Sam picked up her phone and called Danny, "Hello Sam" Danny said. "hey, um Danny you wanna meet me in the park." "Sure, right now?" He asked. "Yes" "Okay" Danny said. Sam hung up, grabbed her coat, and snuk out.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

Danny was sitting under the tree closest to Sam's house.

' _why did she invite me to the park this late. The sun is about so set. _' Danny thought

"Hey Danny!" Sam yelled from about 20 feet away. "Hey Sam, so what did you want to meet here for?" "I wanted to ask you something in person." Sam said as she sat down under the tree, and Danny did the same sitting right next to her. "Hey, Danny so are we like dating or not?" Sam finally said. "I-If you want." he said putting his arm around her while slightly blushing. "I would love to." Sam said scouting closer to him.

"Danny I was wondering if you wanted to talk abou-" Danny had kissed Sam, he licked her lips and she opened her mouth. The kiss grew more and more intense, Danny leaned more and more till he was over Sam. They slowly slid down the tree when they were almost laying down.

"SAMANTHA MANSON" Sam's mom shrieked, at the instant they could hear Danny they jumped up. It was too late they had been seen, "DANIEL FENTON" both pairs of parents had come from two different directions, but had both seen.

Danny's mom grabbed him by his right arm pulling him away. Both parents were screaming and shrieking at them.

Sam was still under the tree, her mom grabbed her too. They were dragged back to their houses. Danny smiled at Sam and she smiled back, neither parent saw.

Danny's parents had gone to sleep and he was on the couch just starring up at the ceiling. "So I heard about what happened in the part." Jazz said sitting on the other side of the couch. "Jazz I really just wanna be left alone right now." Danny said not looking away from the ceiling. "Because I also know how you were found." Danny had broken his stare at the ceiling. "I know, again can you just leave me alone." Danny said looking back up. "So what were you doing with Sam last week when you flew her home?" Danny's eyes' got bigger for a few seconds, then they went back to normal, but Jazz saw and Danny knew. "Bye!" Danny said loudly going up the steps.

' _Did he and - no he's not like that or is he? _' Jazz thought as she turned out the light and went to her room.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

next day right after the last bell

" Hey Sam." Danny said grabbing her hand. "So how long are you grounded for?" Sam asked him. "Only till friday" He answered, "Same here" Both laughed. "Hey guys Tucker said reached their lockers. "So what are you doing today." Danny asked. "Does it madder we're grounded till friday." "Oh yeah." All three laughed. The three walked out of the school to go home.

Danny went to this room and did his homework, he looked at the clock, when he was finished, 5:00. He went down stairs to get a snack after he was finished he went back to his room.

Danny opened his door, "Hey Danny" Sam said sitting on his bed. Danny quickly shut the door, "What are you doing here Sam and how did you get here anyways?" "I had some help" Danny raised an eye brow. Then Dani came in the through the window caring chips and a couple cans of soda. "Hey Danny." She said transforming and sitting the food down on his desk. "okay, I'm confused." Danny said. "Every now and again I pop in to see everyone, only this time I decided to see Sam first, and she told me just about everything I've missed so I decided to bring her with me to see you" Dani said smiling along with Sam.

" Exactly how much did you tell her Sam?" Danny asked turning in Sam's direction. "I didn't tell her about..." Dani was looking back in forth between the two rather quickly, "What? Oh come on one have to tell me eventually." "I'll tell you about it tonight, okay Dani" Sam said breaking her stare at Danny."Okay whatever, so do plan to live in my room again?" Danny asked Dani sitting down next to Sam. "Actually no I was going to stay with Sam." "How long are staying this time?" Sam asked. "I don't really know."

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Danny said slipping his arm around Sam's waist. "We could go "fight a ghost" at The Nasty Burger." "Sure why not Sam" Danny said.

"JAZZ GHOST!" Danny yelled transforming before picking up Sam, same position as always, and flew off with Dani.

"Hey Valerie" Sam said as they walked in together. "So who's your friend?" Valerie said smiling, "I'm Dani" "Long story" Sam said noting the face she gave her, "So are you two dating or not?" Valerie said pointing to their hands. "Yeah actually" Sam said with a rather big smile. "So, what do you guys want?" She asked. "Fries" Sam said, "One burger here" Danny said. "I'll have One too." Dani said

"So want to just go home before we get caught?" Danny asked. "Yeah, that's a pretty good idea." Sam said, "See you Thursday, Danny." Sam said as she grabbed Dani's hand and they flew away. Danny took off a few seconds later.

"So, you ganna tell me when we get to your house?" Dani asked as she spotted Sam's house. "Yeah I guess." They had reached Sam's house and phased through the walls. "oh crap, I forgot the food I'll be right back Sam." Dani said phasing back out of Sam's room.

"I"m back." Dani said walking strait through her wall, The light was on and it was the first time she had a good look at her room, "Cool..." Dani said looking around. She looked over to see Sam with , with head phones, while reading laying on her bed. She looked, pulling off one of her head phones, "oh hey, Dani." Dani set down the chips and sodas. "So what is SO bad you couldn't tell me a few hours ago?" Dani asked sitting down next to Sam. Sam sat up took off her other head phone and setting the book and MP3 player under the bed.

"WOW" Dani said falling backwards onto Sam's bed. "Now was that so hard to tell me?" Dani said turning her head in Sam's direction. "No not really, but Danny he just seems to mostly act like never happened sometimes." Sam said looking down. "but you are dating now." Dani said sitting back up at Sam's tone. "Yeah but when I tried to ask him in the park, he kissed me." Sam said. "Okay, What happened in the park?" "Just about the same thing only not as far and we were caught be our parents." Sam said covering her face. "Ouch busted." Dani said trying to hold back a laugh. "Hey it's not funny and besides, back to my problem." Sam said releasing her face from her hands.

"Maybe you need to corner him." "That might actually work, Dani you are a genius." Sam said looking at her, "Well...Yeah I know." Dani said. She got up, "let's go to sleep." "Okay, Dani see you in the morning."

They both fell asleep, Sam in her bed and Dani in her sleeping bag on the floor.

BEEP BEEP BEEP, Thud. Sam slapped at her alarm clock. She looked around, she saw Dani's empty sleeping bag in the corner.

' _That's Dani, Oh well she'll be back later _' Sam thought as she got up and got dressed.

' _I can't believe that this is the last week of school and she had to spend it grounded, Oh well it was worth it, SO much _' Sam thought as she grabbed some toast and ran out the door, "That's odd she's not even late today." Her mom said watching her leave.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

right after last bell

"Hey Danny, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about what almost happened." Sam said quietly to Danny after she walked up. "Ouch." Danny said to him self hitting his head on his locker. Sam didn't notice though, His locker door was separating the two.

' _She always wants to talk about that, Why? maybe she wants to _'

" Hey, Danny are you okay?" Tucker asked rather confused. Danny shut his locker grabbed Tucker's arm and walked away.

" Where are we going?" Tucker asked really confused as he was almost dragged down the hallway. Leaving Sam to stand there alone.

" Hey Sam, so how it going?" Sam nearly jumped out of her skin, it was Dani she said it as she walked through the lockers.

" You shouldn't do that Dani, what if someone saw?" Sam asked as she turned towards her. " Nobody's here, look around everyone's gone home already." Dani said as she held out her arm and walked in a circle to prove her point. " Still, it's a habit of yours." Sam said as Dani changed back. " Let's go." Sam said shutting her locker an turning in the other direction Danny went.

" So I take it it didn't go so well." Dani said as she bit down into an apple. Her and Sam were already in Sam's room.

" No not really, he kinda just walked away dragging tuck." Sam said eating her own apple.

" I think you should go over to his house, I mean there he has no where to run." Sam looked over at Dani, " Your just full of ideas Dani!" Sam said happily as she walked over to her window taking another bite of her apple. " See now if you always listened to me you end up in these messes." Dani said rather satisfied with her self finishing her apple and throwing it into Sam's trash can.

' _maybe he's just avoiding me _' Sam thought, She let out a rather loud sigh, causing Dani to look up at her, " So what cha thinking about?" Dani said hopping Sam would tell her the part of the story she was not telling her. " Just everything" Sam said walking over to her desk, to start her homework. " Oh I get it you're not going to tell me, because you don't want me to know." Dani said raising an eyebrow at Sam's back as if it was going to convince her into telling her why she sighed like that.

" So are you going to tell me what's going on." Tucker said as Danny let go of his arm, they were in the park. "Yeah I am tuck, but promise me you tell Sam I told you." Tucker raised an eyebrow as he watched his friends face get a little more serious at the end. " I won't and besides it can't be that bad, wait what did you do?" Tucker questioned poking Danny in the side a few times. Danny opened his mouth to speak, and told tuck everything he was hiding from him.**(A/N:yeah I know I'm just to lazy to type it, but you know)**

" WOW." Tucker said (having the same response as Dani) "Don't tell Sam you know or she'll kill the both of us." Danny said. "Why wouldn't she want me to know, I've been so out of the loop lately." Tucker said almost angrily. " I don't know." Danny said shrugging. " She just seems to want to talk about it that's why I've been avoiding her." Danny said. " Well I don't know what to tell you." Tucker said. " Come on Tuck you have to have some advise..." Tucker was gone, probably already on his way home. Danny sighed he didn't have anyone Else to turn to. He started his walk home, but got side tracked when he heard, " I'm the box ghost controller of all things square shaped." He looked around transformed and flew away.

* * *

now in the story he ignores her and stuff more I was just don't like making school scenes, ok? good now u know

review plz, I still have that spatula (takes spatula out from under desk)


	5. Chapter 4 It's all my fault

well this is chapter 4, it's real angsty just to let u know

I do not own danny phantom, but if I did you would all be jealous

reason 46987 why you should review - because I've just brainwashed you

* * *

Sam was done with her home work and Dani was napping on her bed spread out every where. Sam laughed quietly she was more like Danny then she knew. Her face fell, Dani was so close to him for many reason, one being that she was his clone, but the another being that she was part ghost like he was.

Then very bad thought hit Sam, ' _he walks away from me and he seems to ignore me and avoid me, maybe because he's more ghost than human_ ' She tried to stop the thought she knew where ti was going but it wouldn't go away ' _maybe if I were, no don't think like that, when Danny walked into the ghost portal it almost killed him, it could kill me _' She tried really REALLY hard to stop the thought and tried to think up more ideas but the thought wouldn't leave her alone it kept coming back. She finally gave in to let her mind think on it for a min. or two.

' _maybe if I were part ghost like him he wouldn't avoid me, maybe if I were just like him I would understand and we could talk and be together _' Sam's head fell straight down it was the only thing she could think about. She started to bang her head into her desk. ' _no Danny's my boyfriend, he still loves me... r-r-right? _' Sam hit her head into her desk harder and harder, but she didn't feel the pain not ounce. She couldn't think that way he still loved her of course he did. She started to cry. Blood slowly dripped from her forehead.

Dani woke up to Sam's really loud thumps, she yawned then looked to where the noise was coming from, it was Sam she was beating her head into desk crying. Dani shot up and rushed over to stop her. " Sam stop." Sam looked up it was Dani, she stopped, NOW she felt the pain and swayed lightly and then fell out of her chair passed out from the head trauma. Dani picked Sam up, well half way, and half dragged half carried her to her bed and waited for her to wake up.

" Ow." Sam said rubbing her head, thoughts of what happened slowly coming back to her, and the thought she hated most. " Sam you're awake!" Dani said happily as she flew into the window. The half ghost changed back, " I went for some air, because it had been an hour and you still weren't awake." Dani said. Dani sat down next to her on her bed as she sat up.

' _maybe he does care _' Sam thought as she heard Dani talking but wasn't listening '_ where did that thought come from, why did I think that way... _' Sam couldn't figure it out. " Earth to Sam are you okay?" Dani asked raising an eyebrow noticing her face fall deep in thought. " I'm still here." Sam said with a smile. " So, why were you banging your head on your desk anyways?" Dani said as Sam moved to the edge of the bed. " B-b-cause, I-I-I-I, he's been avoiding me lately...and..." Sam's voice drifted away, "Maybe you should give him some space, he's probably got a lot on his mind and then with ghost fighting." Dani said trying to be helpful, but failed, " I feel so useless sometimes when a ghost attacks, like last time skulker came, he almost killed me, Tuck, and Danny..." Sam paused," because I couldn't stop him!" Dani looked at Sam in surprise,she had almost yelled it, " That wasn't your fault there was nothing you could do to stop him, but in the end you saved Danny." Dani said happily. " I guess, I just had the worst thought I don't even know where it came from...I saw you asleep and you looked so much like him and then I thought about how close you are because you're his clone and that you're both...half ghost" Sam paused and looked up to see a very scared, shocked and sad Dani, but continued anyways, " And then I thought about how maybe that he's avoiding me because he's become more ghost than human and then..." Sam took a deep breathe and dropped her head to the ground, Dani face changed to complete shock as a tear fell from her face. " Then I thought about how maybe we would beable to be together if I were the same." Sam's head shot straight up as soon as she was finished, revealing that she was crying heavily. " Sam you shouldn't think that wa-" She was cut off by Sam, " I know, but then I thought about going into the ghost portal, and how it was my fault he went in." She started to shake her head back in forth hard and fast,she didn't have anything to hit her head on, tears still streaming down her face and every where else, now. Sam stopped and walked to her window still crying, leaving Dani just standing there speechless. " IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!" Sam screamed out the window, she screamed so loud it made Dani flinch.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

' _stupid box ghost, I wish he'd stop trying, I mean he's so thick- _' Danny's thoughts were shattered at Dani's voice " So why where you bangging your head on your desk anyways?" Danny was in front of Sam's house. He looked around and then transformed and flew to Sam's house, he phased through the wall, and listened to the whole conversation standing there invisable. Sam started to cry,he had no idea how Sam felt. He moved out of the way just in time for Sam to walk to her window, "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!" She screamed. Danny had, had enough he phased back through her wall and flew home.

He walked through the door, "Hey Danny how was you da-..." Jazz stopped when she saw Danny's face, " Do you wanna talk about the truth little brother." Jazz said sitting on the couch, Danny sat down too, " Sam blames her self." Jazz was surprised at that fact he was talking to her and at what he said. " For what?" Jazz asked, "Everything, she was the one who convinced me to check out the ghost portal, so she blames her self for ever ghost attack and everytime me or Tuck got hurt..." His voice trailed away. " Danny, you should just tell her it's not her fault." Jazz said happily trying to cheer him up. " She said that she is starting to think that I'm more ghost than human and that maybe if she was half ghost too we could be together, because she thinks I'm ignoring and avoiding her, and then she started to beat her head into her desk so hard and so many times she passed out." Danny finally stopped and put his head down facing the ground. " Danny I think you should talk t-" Danny cut her off, "I can't." Jazz looked at him confused, " Why not?" Danny looked up it looked like he was going to cry. " Because I heard it ease dropping." Jazz's expression softened, " She still needs to know that, that's not true, that you're not avoiding her or ignoring her, before she goes into that portal." Jazz said standing up and pointing in the stairs direction. " But I was avoiding her." Danny said almost ignoring Jazz's last sentence. " Why?" Danny didn't wanna answer, AT ALL, but did anyways, " Because she wants to talk about is..." His voice trailed off, " What you can tell me." Jazz said with a smile. **(A/N:skipping the story again, srry:)) **

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

Jazz just blinked a few times, Which made Danny look down again. " But I just want to not talk about it" Jazz giggled at what Danny said and then bust out laughing, Danny jerked his head back up, " What's so funny!" Danny sad angrily. " Sounds lik-" Jazz didn't get to finish her sentence, " What are you guys doing up so late?" their mom asked. Jazz looked up at the clock on the wall, it said 11:00. They both just looked at each other confused, " Sorry mom we lost track of time."Jazz said. They both split up and went to their rooms.

' _what was Sam talking about, I'm more human than I am ghost if anything, why would she think I'm more ghost?_ ' Danny laid on his bed thinking about it till he fell asleep.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

The school year was over, so she stayed home. After both of her parents were gone for work she walked to the park to sit there and think. She just sat there thinking about random stuff until the thought she hated most came back.

' _maybe I was right, I just don't know anymore _' Sam hugged her knees. ' _I'll try talking to Danny and trying to get his attention one more time _' She sighed and looked up at the sky. She let her legs go and laid down head leaning on the trunk, and fell asleep.

Sam was standing in blackness, she twisted in all directions trying to see something.

" He's a ghost" Sam swirled around at the voice but it sounded like it was coming from everywhere, " He doesn't love you, ghosts can't love humans." The voice was very scratchy and dark." Y-y-you're wrong." Sam shouted into the darkness.

" I am?" Sam turned the voice was coming from behind her to find her own memory playing out. It was several almost at ounce but they all proved the voices point.

" So what, maybe he had a reason." Sam yelled upwards, even though she didn't believe it herself. " If you don't believe then why are you trying to convince me of that?" It's like the voice had read her thoughts, wait was it her own mind saying these things? " Still trying to figure it out aren't you?" Sam took off running, even though she knew she had no where to run to, " You know I'm not you, because I'm..." He appeared infront of her " Nocturn..." Sam finished the sentence for him. She slowly backed up as he came closer to her. " I know everything you do, because I've been exploring your mind for a few days now." **(A/N:stalker)** He said as he kept coming forward, " You doubt him, even if you love h-" He was cut off by Sam's yells, he stopped moving, " YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!" Sam yelled as loud as possible, which was really loud. "that's where you're wrong." Nocturn said starting to move forward again, he stopped about two feet infront of her, " He doesn't love you though, and he never did." Sam's eyes widened, something about the way he talked was so convincing. At her response he smirked, " He's not even human, you shouldn't even be together." Sam grabbed her head and fell to her knees, the more he talked the more she didn't know what to believe. " That's right you should just drop him before he hurts you." Sam stood and turned at the same time. She took off running hitting herself on her forehead in an attempt to wake her self up, but she could not. " What were you planing on doing after you ran away?" Nocturn was floating infront of her again, Sam backed away in fear, fear and shock written all over her face. Nocturn was smiling evilly and had a very evil look in his eyes. "W-w-what do y-you want with m-m-me?" Sam said shaking.

" Oh nothing really, let me explain why I'm here, see I had escaped Walker's prison and was floating around trying to think of some revenge and then I remembered his dear _friend_ Sam." Sam looked almost confused at the way he said friend. " Only to find out that you are dating now and that he's been avoiding you and you think it's because he's more becoming more ghost than human." Tears started to fall down her face, this just made his smile bigger and eviler. " You know all ghost lie, and he is lying to you."

Sam started to back up again only to hit an invisible wall, She didn't know what to do. She turned and noticed the wall became solid, as it did it had a corner. Sam ran around it only to find the back parking lot behind the school. She looked around to find Tucker passed out, Sam's eyes got wider as she looked around. Then she saw what she feared most, Danny was laying on the ground and he looked dead with a lot of blood around him, he also had cuts all over, he wasn't even a ghost. Sam covered her mouth. " Reality hurts, don't it?" Sam turned to see Nocturn standing four feet behind her. She was crying so hard she could barely breathe. She ran forward to Danny, " Danny wake up, please." She bent down and reached out her hand but it went right through him, " He can't see, feel or hear you." This just made Sam fell to her knees hands covering her face crying even harder, if that was possible. " Oh but it's for the best if he didn't get killed, he would have killed you eventually." Sam's shaking got worse. Sam shot up panting, she finally woke up.

' _was what I saw true? _' The thought crossed her mind, she jumped up and started running towards Casper High. She turned the corner to see nothing at all, she sighed.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

Tucker was walking around when he saw a very tired Sam in the parking lot and she looked like she looking for something. " Hey Sam, you ok?" Sam turned around, she was crying and looked scared, he ran over to her. " I-I'm fine Tu-Tuck." Sam said attempting to smile, " No you're not, h..." His voice stopped when he saw Nocturn fly out of Sam, he flew towards him. He did the only thing he could think of, run. He took off as fast as possible.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

Sam collapsed on the ground watching Tuck run away from Nocturn. Something black flew over her, ' _was that Danny? _' Sam thought, then a green blast shot Nocturn in the back, it was. Sam got up to her knees.Danny fought Nocturn. He was shot back by one of Nocturn's ghost rays, he looked up at Sam and then smiled.

' _No, he wasn't showing me the present he was showing me the future _'

Sam stood up, " I won't let that happen." Sam said clenching her fist and charging at him, she reached up and jump into the air, she was coming down on Nocturn when he suddenly moved out of the way at the last second. Tucker was trying to catch his breathe and Danny was standing when Sam attacked him. Danny flew towards them and started fighting Nocturn be him self again. Everytime Danny managed to get Nocturn he got him twice before Danny could hit him again. Danny was shot back breathing really heavy when Tucker ran up to hit him and Nocturn grabbed his arm and threw him across the parking lot causing him to slide a few feet and then picked him up by his arm again and threw him into the back of the school, he slid down the wall and crumbled to the ground. Danny flew through the air at Nocturn throwing everything he had at him Nocturn just seemed to doge or block a lot of it. They continued their fight.

Sam knew what she had to do, Danny's best wouldn't be good enough, she had to stop him and save Danny and Tucker, She turned around and ran towards Danny's house.

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000OOOOOOOooooooo

Danny had manged to hit Nocturn pretty good and he couldn't move, for now, he looked but didn't see Sam, " Where did she go?" Danny said to himself, Nocturn heard him. " To the ghost portal to become a half ghost just like you." Nocturn said smiling evilly. " Why!?" Danny shouted at a recovering Noctrun, because I've messed with her mind to the point where she didn't know what to believe and now she sees that you're best is pretty much failing she had more than one reason to go in." Nocturn said as he jumped up and charged at Danny, but Danny was to quick and sucked him into the fenton thermos.

' _sorry Tuck I'll be back _' Danny thought as he flew as fast as possible to his house praying he would beat her there.

* * *

ooooooooooooo a cliffy, I'm so mean :)

the next chapter will be up soon, but It'll be shortest yet srry :)


	6. Chapter 5 Sam Phantom

Okay this chapy is where things start to move and quickly, this is alos the chapy where the twists start happening, if thought it had twist before think again

Disclaimer is in her emo corner from having to say that she doesn't own Danny Phantom so many times

reason -54635637.90.8 why u should review - because u would also love to own Danny Phantom

* * *

Sam took a deep breath and started turning off the ghost zone, ' I will save them, I'll train and help Danny, and we'll be together ' Sam thought walking into the ghost portal with her hand on the wall. 'and we'll talk and I'll be able to understand-' Sam's thoughts were shattered, " Sam, wa-" It was to late, as she turned around to see Danny, she hit the on button. Sam screamed with pain. The ghost portal sprang to life and shot green light out of it as Sam fell from it's opening, Danny caught her.

She was wearing a mini skirt that was completely black and a tang top that start around two inches over her belly button. Her tang top was black and had an S similar to Danny's D, in white, on it. Her hair was white and was reaching her waist in length. She had white tight boots that went an inch above her ankles, they were heels around one to two inches tall, and one white glove and one black glove. The gloves were tight on her hands, they were lose around her wrist, they ended about a half an inch from her wrist and folded over at the end.

Sam's eye's blinked open to see Danny very worriedly looking down at her, her eye's were glowing purple. She manged to stand up and her and Danny walked up stairs. "You go to my room I have to go back for Tuck, ok." Danny said as he flew away. Sam walked up the stairs and into Danny's room to wait.

It wasn't long before Danny came in carrying Tucker and laid him down on his bed, " Hey Danny, can you teach me?" Sam asked after he put down Tucker, " I was going to." Danny said smiling.

--

Tucker slowly opened his eyes to see Danny standing in front of him with some girl ghost their backs were facing Tucker. He could hear them talking but couldn't quite understand what they were saying. Tucker sat up, " Who's that?" Tucker asked the two ghost turned around. Tucker's eyes got really wide when he saw her purple eyes and her face. " Oh you up, how do you feel Tuck?" That confirmed it that ghost was Sam. " If you hadn't already figured it out this is Sam." Danny said noting his face. " b-b-b-but how ...w-when... wh-why?" Sam laughed at the way he was talking. Sam and Danny sat down on both sides on Tucker and explained everything, mostly Sam. When they were finished they both changed back, Sam took a sec, but she did it. The teens went down stairs to the kitchen for a snack.

" I can already walk through thin walls, fly pretty well, and turn invisible for few secs." Sam said smiling as she sat down at the table with chips. " You're learning faster than Danny did." Sam and Tucker laughed but Danny didn't.

Sam looked down at the table, " Sam what's wrong?" It was Danny, " It's just that, the other reason I wanted to go into the ghost portal was that I-" Danny cut her off, " I know remember that day in your room when you were talking to Dani, I was walking home when I heard Dani ask you why you were banging your head into your desk so I kinda flew up to your room and listened in." Danny laughed in a please-don't-kill-me. " Dani! we need to tell her." Sam said getting up, ignoreing the rest of his sentence. " Yeah I agree, let's go." Danny said pulling on Tucker.

--

' Where's Sam, I'm starting to worry about her the sun will be going down soon' Dani thought sitting on Sam's bed. Then she heard, " I'm home, sorry I'm late I was hanging out with my friends, their here and we'll be in my room. Okay ,bye." Sam, Tucker and Danny were up the steps before either of her parents could speak.

" Sam you're finally home." Dani said happily. " Yeah and I've got alot to tell you." Dani looked up at Sam. Danny sat down at Sam's desk and Tucker sat down on the ground leaning on her bed. Sam stood up and transformed and watched Dani's jaw drop, which made the other three laugh. Then her face went into a panic, she grabbed her head remembering when she created. She didn't know why she had watched Danny transform many times and she transformed many times too. " Dani are you ok." Sam's words broke the flashes and Vlad's evil grin, she hadn't been able to ever remember that much about her past before. " Yeah it's just... nothing." The other three gave each other concerned glances but knew they wouldn't beable to get Dani to tell them. Sam changed back, " You should go now, I'll see you later." Sam said after she did. " Okay bye" " Bye" The two boys left. " Let's go to sleep, Okay?" Dani said more than asked, " Okay see you tomorrow" Sam said after that the two girls went to sleep.

" You're not Danny." It was Vlad's voice. Dani watched as she emerged from the smoke, her eye's got really wide, her body wasn't stable back then and was oozing ecto plasma. " You're worthless you're not even stable enough to use your powers." The scene had changed to when Vlad first tried to train her, his fist hit her stomach then she fell to the ground.

" I can help you, please listen to me Dani." The scene had changed again only to when her and Danny first met, she knew how hard he tried. " No you wrong Vlad is my father." " Dani please listen to me, he's got you brain washed or something." Danny said grabbing Dani's shoulders and shaking her slightly. " No Vlad would never do that." Dani said blasting him in the stomach. Dani's feet started to disintegrate again, Dani looked down at her feet, she had remembered that.

She fell through the darkness into a different long forgotten memory, " Dani don't this he's not going to stabilize you he'll just make another clone and throw you away." Dani stared at Danny blasting him, but he never fought back when she attacked him. " You're wrong and when I bring you home today with me you'll see, he'll stabilize me and then we'll get rid of you." Dani said blasting him again. He flinched but just stood there he wanted to save her and him from Vlad.

Then it changed again, Danny was fighting the machine Vlad had put him in to force him to transform that way he could learn how to make a stable clone. Dani started to cry, she covered her ears as he scream and watched as the her in her memory just stood there believing that Vlad was doing this to save her. She was dead wrong. She fell to her knees crying attempting to hold both her ears and eyes at the same time, she started to thrash about to try and wake her self up, but failed she just went through everything she touched. So she tried to hit her self, she didn't want to see Danny in that much pain ever again or now for that manner, but her hands went through her head.

Dani did the only thing she had left to she screamed as loud as possible praying that maybe Sam would hear her. The scence started to shake and she heard a voice, "Dani wake up...please." It was Sam. She tried as hard as possible to wake up. She shot up breathing really heavy, " So are you ganna tell me now, what's going on?" Sam asked laughing slightly. " I've been able to remember more, you know about my past, sense I saw you transform and I don't know why." " It's okay nothing can ever happen to you again." Sam said sitting down next to Dani on her sleeping bag.

" It's not that, Sam, I worried about you. You became half ghost, well no offense, but for all the wrong reasons and I hate to see anything happen to you." Dani said looking down. " Dani, I can tell you something?" Sam asked Dani looked up surprised. " I didn't just walk into the ghost portal because of me Danny's problems, I think Danny knows, but Tuck doesn't." Sam paused, " It was because earlier I was asleep in the park and Nocturn he showed me the future and it was of Danny...he was dead." Sam walked back over to her bed and sat down. " Sam you know Danny did beat Nocturn right?" Dani said. "Yeah I know but when ran to his house Nocturn was about to kill him." Sam said looking at Dani. "I guess that does change it a little." Dani said shrugging, "I think that you just need some sleep, okay?" Dani said yawning. "Okay." Sam said before returning to her bed and turning off the light.

--

Sam woke up to her parents shaking her. She looked at them with an eyebrow raised, "What is it that you want?" Sam managed to say to them. She was drug out of bed and she felt a shock go through her. When she opened her eyes she was in the middle of a black room.

She looked around and stood up, she wondered to a nearby window. She looked out to see the ghost zone.

* * *

duh, duh, duh, duh

lol next chapy will be full of emotions and action yay!!


	7. Chapter 6 Clockwork's truth

okay that whole 'I'll post a chapter a week :)' was me kinda shooting myself in the foot, I mean I've tried writing this so many times and I'll stop or getting detracted or something

I do not own Danny phantom and I hope u r glad I don't :P

reason 0.6335.6 why u should review-because I that I have chapter 7 done too and I'm power working chapter 8

* * *

Danny woke up to find out that his family had gone out to the store, no one just a rambling Dani. She kept rambling about how Sam and her family were gone.

" Danny what are we ganna d-" She was cut off mid sentence when Clock work appeared right in front of them. " Danny or should I say, Vlad?" He said turning to his adult state. Dani was thrown back and when the smoke cleared there stood Vlad, " What I should expect from you Clock work." He said smirking holding a shell looking Danny. He flung 'Danny' into a near by wall and disappeared. As soon as he had appeared he was gone.

" Clock work, wh-" She was cut off. " The Danny you've known, has been kinda been Vlad, kinda hasn't been Vlad, I'll explain later." Clockwork said turning to 'Danny', " Don't worry, that's not really Danny and I'm sorry Dani, but I think it's time you knew the truth."

Clock work knocked his staff ounce on the ground and everything around them started to spin. They stopped spinning and stopped to see Ms. Manson running through the streets in a very ruined city. " That is Sam's mother." Clock work said pointing to her. She ran with a bundle in her arms, a bundle with black hair. " And if you hadn't guessed that's Sam." He said turning into a child as he moved his finger from Sam's mother to the bundle, Sam.

Dani raised an eyebrow, " Let me explain." He said as they spun into blackness. "See Me, Ms. Manson, Mr. Manson, Sam, what's left of Danny, Ms. Fenton and the original Vlad." He paused and held up a hand to stop Dani's questions, "I will explain soon." He cleared his throat as their pictures started to appear in the blackness around them. " We are what's called a furhy, we are the humans equal of a vampire, only we eat human souls."

"Now, a furhy can bite someone anywhere. We are as vonerable as humans, we can die from canser and what not as well, exept for the fact we're all half-half." He said changeing into an adult, with black hair, who wore old fashion clothes, really old, pioneer clothes. "Sorry haven't been human for ages." Dani would have smiled at his attempt of a joke, if it weren't for all the things running through her head.

" See who you know to be Ms. and Mr. Manson are actually named Purma and Temilyth. They are great at masking it, but are twice the darkness lovers as Sam is." The pictures of them turned to two ghosts.

The women had Sam's mother's face and hair, only her hair seemed to be almost glowing slightly. She wore a long white drench coat with a hood. The long coat had a pair of chains lining where the zipper shoulder have been. The coat was so long it could almost be considered a cloak. Under ninth she wore a tight spy-like outfit, completely black.

The man had Sam's father's face and his hair too, only his had a white tent to it. He wore a black drench coat, just like the women's. He wore baggy short's and a baggy shirt, under it, completely white.

" They are around the age of one hundred-fifty thousand years give or take a few decades." He paused for breathe and continued. "Now Ms. Fenton is around two thousand and Jazz and Danny are her only children. Danny is the only furhy of the two. Her real name is Quarfty." He said changing and then switching to an old man.

"Now I think it's time you learned about Vlad. See the Vlad you know is a perfect clone of the original. Now believe it or not, the reason you are who you are, is that it's impossible to clone a clone." Clock work said waving his staff so that only Danny and Sam's pictures remained. " These two were next in line for at least one of them to take me place when something happens to me. Vlad wanted to control all of time so badly, that h-" Dani raised poked Cock work in the forehead, " I have a question, why is it that you can control time?" Dani asked raising an eyebrow.

Cock work smiled, " Thought you'd never ask. See us furhy's purpose is so that one of us can control all of time. All furhy's can control time, well at least under my rule, which means I'm the most powerful furhy alive." He said changing into a child. "See when a furhy is born with black hair, they possess the powers to become the controller of time."

"Anyways, He wanted to be next in line and he would have been, if they were not born. So he decided to clear his way, only I did all I could to stop him so he couldn't kill either of them. So instead he cloned them and had trouble controlling the clones. Since they contained a part of their souls, they took over and lived normal lives. Vlad cloned himself to kill the clones, but it back fired and the clone lived on as human. Till in high school when his original purpose was remembered again. Then Danny walked into the ghost zone, he just triggered that part of the soul in him making him enough furhy to transform. Soon Sam followed."

"Um..... question, why is Danny's transformation what he was wearing and the others not?" Dani asked trying to understand all of it. "A furhy can look how ever they want when they transform, Danny just didn't quite awaken the power to do so, like Sam did." Clockwork said as Sam's picture faded into her laying in a clear coffin. While Danny's showed him slowly fading in a clear coffin, "When they wake up, they'll remember living their livings, not being stuck in there. The memories the small piece of them made." He paused. " See Danny's soul is disappearing, because you exist and I'm sorry, but there just isn't a way to sugar coat that one."

Dani's eyes went wide as they faded back to the scene again. Purma was running from Vlad, "Purma just barely got away with Sam's origanal body and some how managed to wigle their way into continue being her parents in the human world. Same with Quarfty, yes Jack know's who she is and everything. It was by her request that he not say anything. Why do you think their parents were always pushing them togther, becuase if they didn't rule over time together. They would have to fight to the death to decide who would. Only it appears that it back fired, magerly" Clock work said said changeing to an adult.

They slowly spun back into the living room again to see Danny's parents putting 'Danny' on the couch. " Clock work, Dani, where's Sam?" Jack said before Maddy could ask. " She and her parents were chased back into the ghost zone by an army of Vlad clones." Clock work explained. " Oh no, we need to go help them and make sure Danny's body still as intact as it needs to be." Maddy said looking away, not wanting to look at Dani. "Maddy or Quarfty?" Dani said walking towards her trying to catch her eyes. " If Danny dies, if I'm alive, I-" She was cut off when Maddy hugged her. "It'll be okay as long as Danny goes back to his real body..... soon." She said pulling back as Clock work slammed his staff into the ground while changing into a child.

"I'll go on ahead, you guys prepare and gather as many as you can, meet me at the X-Furhy mansion. This time Vlad gets no mercy. " Clock work said with a mad look in his eyes, before disappearing.

* * *

okay it's short it tried to make sense and I think I even doubt it does, but i mean the idea workers in the back round have been trying to murder me, seriously, one day it's one plot and I got the greatest story lined up, but then they changed it and killed it in the face and now u got this choppy quick thing that I'm not sure I'm even ganna keep up, I'm never going to listen to my 'wonderful' idea artist 'friends' (no I really do love u guys :))

just no more of this, no I want a future story to no I want a vampire story bat-shit-insane is all I got to say

I'd like to give u all a hug and a cookie but saddly I can't give u either, but I can thank u for staying and watching this thing go up in flames and than fall back into place

and yes I know that sometimes clockwork is one word and then it's no, but I'm to lazy to go and find and change it, so u know wat it means


	8. Chapter 7 shaking castle

alright, I have decided, due to many thought process things inside my mind, to continue

:)

So without further adue

I do not own Danny phantom, but u should be scared anyways

reason 8376468 why you should review-becuz this story is so close to being over :) *thumbs up*

* * *

Sam fell back onto the floor to find a mess of white hair followed her. She looked at the wall and pointed her hand torwards the open window, she fired a blast out into the void of the ghostzone. She was a ghost.

Sam looked over at the 'bed' she had gotten out of, it was a broken glass coffin.

Her head was spinning, everythign was happening out of order, around her, no of it made sense.

Her foot hit an arm lying on the ground, she jumped atleast two five feet and scanned the room, the body was roughly eight feet away from the arm. She took a deep breath. She brushed the dirt off of her white and black clothes. She looked at them, they were dirty, torn and had some blood on them. She felt her head and winced. She looked at her hand, blood. She moved towards the door. She pushed on it until it opened. She looked out into the hall way, same as the room, it looked like the inside of a castle. She kept walking for what seemed like forever when she reached another door. She door was just as big as the last one, she pushed it open too.

Sam stepped inside to find what seemed to be two ghosts and a large number of ghost, frozen in time.

The two ghosts that looked exactly like her parents were both knocked out and had blood coming from just about every where. There were ghosts that were dead on the ground, here and there, but the number about to finish them was still large.

The women had her mother's face and hair, only her hair seemed to be almost glowing slightly. She wore a long white drench coat the hood was missing. Sam turned to see the hood hanging on what used to be a lamp above them. The long coat had a pair of chains lining where the ziper shoulder have been. Sam turned her head slightly, the coat was so long it could almost be considered a cloak. The right side of the coat was ripped so you could see what she was wearing under it. She wore, from what Sam could see, a tight spy like outfit. completely black.

The man had her father's face and his hair too, only his had a white tent to it. He had ounce worn a cloak like the womens, only it was black. His was also almost ripped to shreds and what was left was about ten feet away intagled with two dead ghosts. He wore a part of simi loose long shorts and a short sleeved, also kinda loose. Both were black.

She felt a hand come down on her shoulder, "Sam, do you remember?" She whipped around, it was clockwork. "Well, aparently, I missing something." She said pointing to her clothes and then the two ghosts on the floor. "Well, I'll give you a hint, you can move while time is stopped with out a necklace." It clicked and she felt at her neck, there was nothing. Everything just seemed to come back to her.

--

_Sam's whole world just went blury and she hit ground at the edge of a castle, "Transform, honey." She heard her mom say as they ran up to the castle, Sam did as she was told._

_She looked over her shoulder, to see a huge fleet of Vlad's chaseing them. "Hurry up!" Her parents' shouted as they all started to run faster and faster. The moment Sam's foot hit the inside of the castle, her head shot back and her eyes glowed. She lifted off the ground and slowly floated through the castle as her parents faught the Vlad's off around her._

_They came to a pair of huge doors. They started to glow and slowly opened Sam slowly floated through as her parents faught off the Vlad army from following._

_A single Vlad wriggled his way through the doors and past Sam, into the chamber. He peered over the glass coffin and smirked. He blasted the glass coffin, glass fell down leaveing cuts all over Sam's body, the noise drawing the attention of the floating Sam, who had reached the door way._

_He went to blast the helpless looking Sam, when a glowing hand chopped his straight off, sending it to the floor near the coffin. She rose a hand and he glowed, then went flying across the room to bleed to death._

_She turned to the coffin and floated above it and then laid down in it, forming back with her original body. Stopping time._


	9. Chapter 8 the finish line ain't coming

alright here's chapter 8 which I relly look down on, I mean I think I whacked this chapter with the ugly stick or something :P

reason 3836.0.36 why u should review-becuase in next chap Vlad dies, YAY! finally :P

disclaimer I don't own anythign u hear me fanfiction, nothing!

NADA!

* * *

Dani and the whole family suited up, even Jazz and Tucker, much to the other's protest. "Alright, I don't know what we're walking into but I do know this is it." Dani announced, Tucker swallowed, he had never fought like the others, he was always the helper. Jazz's hand came down on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, I got your back." She said activating her full body armor.

They all louded up into the shuttle and Jack yelled as they blasted into the ghost zone. They skidded to a stop on the quite large island. They slowly poked their heads out, of course not Jack, he rolled out humming some theme song.

They walked out and looked at each other, just how it had been all those years ago.

Something exploded and the ground began to shake. The army of Vlad's charged out, all slightly younger than the original. Jack lucked his way into the crowd, while Maddy just jumped in, no weapons, armor, nothing. Jazz charged forward with Tucker right behind her. They needed to get into the castle and that was that.

--

Danny slowly awoke, to see Sam next to him, she was beat up and out of breathe, but alive. Danny slowly stood up. He looked himself over, same jumpsuit only with a cloak. "I like this cloak." He said spinning around slightly.

Sam smiled, being in their real body's made her feel alot better about alot of things. She coughed slightly, "I managed to scare them out of the castle, we should go out there." She said coughing some more.

--

Jack went down pretty fast, his luck wasn't quite good enough, no ones would have been. They sat him in the shuttle, no one bothered it, so it was a good hiding place.

Maddy was beat up quite a bit and was mostly just supporting Jazz, as was Tucker. Having the full body suit, she was the best equiped and she was good at using the suit.

Tucker was shot back and into the shuttle, Jazz turned around slightly, and only for a moment, but it was enough. A group of Vlad's blasted her in the back, making the suit retrack, before she even hit the ground. Maddy charged in front of her and took quite a beating for a second before they were all disintegrated, "Not my daughter!" She screamed.

Jazz looked up slightly, there stood Maddy in a short dress, of course white. She really didn't wear anyhting else, besides her knee high white socks. Her hair was a neon orange. From where Jazz was sitting, she looked like an angle.

Tucker dragged Jazz out of the way as Maddy went all out on the army of endless Vlad's.

Tucker hid her next to Jack, "Wait, you can't just leave me here, who's ganna have your back?" She said as he walked out, he heard her but swallowed hard and stepped back out into the hell.

--

Tucker and Maddy were pinned down, after her little break down she was tired and the army still held no end. "I'm gonna try again, we have to reach them." Maddy said standing. Tucker didn't say anything, just sat there. "You hold this ground, we need to keep them away from the shuttle, it's all we have left." Tucker nodded.

Maddy was sucked in more then anything. Tucker could hear them getting closer, this was the end. He stood up to look out, Maddy was gone. "Told you so." He heard from behind him.

Jack was struggling with her, "No let me go, I have to get Maddy!" He wailed. Tucker stood up to help her. "Jack listen to me, she's gone and there's nothing we can do." He got free, knocking Tucker to the ground.

Jazz trembled at the sound of Jack's yells.

He looked at Jazz, really looked at her. The armor was gone, there was only them and what Tucker had left. "I really tried." She said tears falling down her face. She collapsed next to Tucker. "No matter what I did he just wouldn't stay with me, this is my fault, if only I had been good enough to stay focused, I wouldn't have fallen, I wouldn't need protecting and...and" She was full out sobbing now. Tucker put a hand on her shoulder. "And they'd still be here." She shook violently and brushed off his hand.

"I'll stop this, I can, you can live Tucker, just get back in the shuttle and go home. Forget all about ghosts, me, my family, Sam, everyone." She said attempting to stand, in her hestarical state. Tucker caught her before she hit the ground.

"I couldn't forget you even if I tried." He whispered. The slight sounds of Maddy struggling with the crowd was almost enough to make him cry. There was nothing he could do, Maddy was fighting for her life and Jack was probably dead, Danny and Sam were gone too. Maddy would soon follow and there was nothing to do, nothing at all. Maddy flew above them. She landed on the shuttle, ripping it apart. Jazz fought to free her self from Tucker's arms.

Then their only safe haven was blown to bits.

A heavy cloud of smoke was in the air in seconds.

When Jazz opened her eyes Tucker stood his arms spread, twitching all over. Blood was spattering her face. He turned his barely recognizable face to her and smiled down on her.

Jazz let out a terible scream as he fell to the ground. His eyes had rolled up into the top of his head and closed, she shook him. "Tucker........?" She whispered. She shook him again, she could hear them laughing, it made it hard to focus. "Tucker, no, this isn't happening." She said new tears sliding down her face. "TUCKER!!!" She screeched.

She looked around, no one was coming, not this time, there was no rescue party, no miracles escape, no miracle, not even a happy ending.

Jazz felt more cold tears run down her face, this was the end.

She saw them smirk, it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She felt like she was being torn apart, then it stopped and she heard herself scream out in pain.

She came to what little senses she had left and pulled her self to Tucker, "The finish line ain't coming, is it, Tucker?" She said not expecting an answer.

* * *

review and I'll post chap 9 asap :)


	10. Chapter 9 memories

CHAPTER 9!! :D

Reason 438794 why you should review-I don't know, I'm having a very blank day :/

THIS IS A DISCLAIMER, thank you, you may continue now

* * *

Danny blasted the crowd to bits, making them separate, so he could walk through. This wasn't happening. He looked down on his friend and his sister. She was missing a leg and Tucker was riddled with holes. He looked around, his parents with gone. He heard Sam scream his small moment of time where the world was ending came to an end.

--

_Jazz skipped through the yard, swinging her doctor teddy bear in tow. She came to a stop when she heard a sniffle. She went around her house, through her gate, and went to see what was wrong. There sat a little boy with a large orange hat in his hands. "Brother." Was what he said through his sobs._

_Jazz approached him with a look of curiosity. "You okay?" She asked him. "My brother, he's gone."_

_Jazz helped him up and into the house where Danny was waiting to be all brotherly about how she left the back yard._

--

Danny flew right into a Vlad, making fly ten feet away. He phased his hand into the nearest Vlad and shot him to pieces. He picked up Sam.

--

_Sam sat infront of her birthday cake, she had made her first two friends this year. She blew out the candles and smiled at the two little boys sitting across from her._

--

Danny fought off the Vlad's with a struggle, there was no where to go and no place to hide.

--

_"Danny, what is that?!" Sam said jumping in surprise. "The big hunk of metal that finalizes that fact that my parents are freaks." All three friends laughed. "Well if it's just stupid, why don't you go take a look?" Sam said shrugging and laughing._

_--_

Danny started freeze the Vlad's, slowly making a frozen wall of them.

--

_Danny nodded through his laughter and stepped inside, his stomach growled. "You didn't eat lunch today, did you?" Sam said everyone's laughter coming to a stop. Danny swallowed and clutched his stomach, he put his hand on the wall. His eyes got huge when he looked at the switch that he had touched. He made a break for it. A green light blast from behind him._

--

Sam slowly stood up and raised her hands. She screamed as her power exploded from her. Time coming to a stop. She fell to the ground, she knew this would bring them help, for clock work would notice the disturbence in time they made. She swallowed.

--

_"Aren't you ganna stay and help me?" Sam asked clock work, "This is something you must do alone." He said disappearing._

_--_

Clock work appeared infront of her. "Sam, I thought I had said you must do this alone." The now old man said knowing exactly why she had done it. "But I _need_ your he-" She didn't even finish the sentence before the real Vlad chopped clockwork right in half, he turned human and fell with a snap that made Sam want to puke. Did he know all along? Her mind asked.

Danny blinked out of shock. He slowly helped Sam to her feet and to the other side of their small clearing at the edge of the floating mass.

--

_Danny watched his dad shake his hand, something was off, this Vlad guy just didn't seem right._

--

Vlad was in the air, he was becoming the master of all of time and space.

The ground shook slightly and time restarted.

Everything stopped shaking, Vlad was diffently more powerful than before. He towered over them, like a building. He made a wall and pushed all of his clones back. They all just stood there after the wall disappeared.

He looked at the two, Sam pushed Danny away and stood on her own two feet. They both went into a fighting stance.

--

_Danny was shocked how had it happened, somehow his gienous plan ended up with him in the anti-ghost belt._

--

Vlad threw his head back and laughed. "Come join me." He said offering his hand. Sam and Danny spat at him. "Not on my life." Sam said as Vlad smirked. "Fine then you both die."

--

_Danny swiped Sam from the ground, completely invisible. She almost got confused for a second. She reached up at his invisible face. Rubbing her hands over his cheeks and up around his eyes. She traced his forehead and then into his hair. "Yup, definitely Danny." She said as he turned visible and swang her around to his side to fly next to him instead of in his arms._

--

Danny rammed into Vlad, but he just seemed to bounce off. Sam started to shot at him, her purple muck falling to the gorund and desolving little dents in the island. She jumped and rolled around avoiding and shoting while Danny tried to strike him.

--

_Sam nearly laughed at the look on Danny and Tuckers faces, each different but still funny. They had just been told that Sam was the ledendary player on their favorite online game. Tucker's face was pure shock and jealouy, but Danny's was full of honest shock and joy. He was proud of her, in his own dorky way._

--

She dove between his ankles, taking his foot with her as she slid out the other side. Vald fell to the ground, coming down just fast enough to catch Sam's foot, before she could stand and get out of range.

--

_Danny looked through the mirror and at his friends, he was in a different deminsion and they were the only one's that could help him now._

--

He picked her from the ground, all the way up, she thrashed and shot at him.

Danny grabbed at Sam, but couldn't get her.

Danny got hold of his wrist and dug his fingers into it. The hand suddenly turned to ice and shattered under the pressure. Sam and Danny hit the ground and jumped away from him, careful to stay out of his reach.

--

_Danny cought Sam as she fell from the ghost portal._

--

"IMPOSSIBLE!!" Vlad screamed.

"You can't beat me so easily." He stated throwing blasts at them as they jumped and rolled around dodging them.

Danny smirked proudly, the hand wasn't regentoring. Danny threw himself at Vlad, barely managing to turn his right shoulder into ice.

He landed on the ground, next to Sam.

Sam smiled and shot at the iced arm, it shattered to ground.

--

_Danny's cold finially left his body as the ice poured out over the vines._

--

Now he had no hands just a stump and an arm.

He turned on them and pulled his head back.

He lunged forward, shotting at them from his mouth.

Sam just barely got of the way in time, "That's just sick." She said looking at the drool that had followed and lined the blast.

--

_Danny nearly jumped out of his skin when Dani phased up through his lunch. Why was she even here, or even with him?_

--

Vlad jumped forward and trapped Danny with one foot and Sam with the other. He pressed down on Sam, she let out a scream before passing out. Danny could hear the crack, he had broken atleast half of her ribs. Danny lefted up his hands to turn his leg to ice, but was stopped. Danny had forgotten about the fact that Vlad could make hand cuffs out of his powers.

The two cuffs slammed into Danny's wrists and pushed then onto the ground. Another trapped his legs as well.

Vlad smiled as his work, stepping off the two.

He lifted his foot and kicked Sam across their clearing. The Vlad's backed away from her, like she was a desease.

Danny pulled at his binds, pulling and pulling, he could feel them cut into his skin. He let his hands hit the gorund again. A stream of blood coming from them. He winced as he looked down at his bleeding ankles

Sam was kicked right into Danny. She bounced off and hit the ground, her limp form broken. Even in her unconsions state, a tear went down her face.

Danny let out a scream as he slammed his limbs into his bindings. Vlad had kicked her straight up in the air and she came down with a thud.

--

Sam fadded out of consioness.

_She looked around her life flashing before her, it was odd, she couldn't feel anything, nothing. It was like she didn't exsist._

_She felt her cheek it was wet and her eyes sting, but why?_

_She heard a scream, it was Danny, she slowly turned around. Before her eyes was the scene of Vlad slowly killing her, while Danny was nearly cutting off his own hands and feet in a despratate atempt to get free._

_She covered her ears, "No." She said thrashing her head back and fourth, now full on crying. But she could still hear the scream, it was in her head, echoeing inbetween her ears. She pressed her hand onto her ears harder, flating them painfuly._

_She fell to her knees and pressed harder, it just wouldn't stop._

--

Danny's limbs fell to the gorund, no longer being able to take any more of it.

Danny tried to focus on Sam's body, Vlad had left her next to him. She would die soon, from exturnal or inturnal bleeding or both.

* * *

DUH DUH DUH

sorry someone had to do it

I'm sorry for how long it took to post chapter 9, end of the school year work that needs to be finished and I kept forgetting, curse my memory

chap ten is so close to being down!! I promise!


	11. Chapter 10 there was no time for goodbye

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!

I beg for forgivness DX

* * *

Vlad was marching up to his castle, when a blast hit him in the back of the head. "Hey Vlad-_y_, remember me!" A shout rang around them. Dani was floating behinde Vlad, with the biggest frown on her face as she saw her friends and how many were gone. Ghosts came pouring onto the island. They charged over the clones, ripping them up in simple sweeps. Danny could have smiled.

Dani jumped on top Vlad's back trying to rip his brain straight out of his head, via his hair.

Skulker cut Danny's binds, "Someone get over here and heal her, I will be the one to kill them." He said turning back to Danny. "After all this of course." He said smirking. Danny stood on his own feet, he swayed, pain cutting into his ankles.

A ghost he'd never seen before came flying up. She was small, had to have been only eight when she died. With black hair.

She came up and split into five. Three flocking Sam. The other two went to Danny she phased her tiny hands into his cuts, one at a time. When she pulled her hands out, the cuts were completely healed.

Sam slowly sat up, the little girl now in one piece again, nodded at skulker. Then she flew off, probably to help others.

"She doesn't matter right now, she heals end of story." Skulker said noticing Danny's confusion pushing the two forward, "Now go take Vlad down, only you two can be master's of time." He said slicing a near by Vlad. Danny nodded at Skulker. "I WILL BE THE ONe TO KILL YOU GHOST CHILD!!" He screamed after them.

Danny and Sam flew over their enemy's and allaie's. The fight was gut rinching, but some what impowering. They landed infront of Vlad as Dani let him go. "YOU!" He yelled in a fit of _rage_, whipping around to face them.

He grabbed Danny by the neck, before Danny could even flinch. Vlad squeezed him so tight that blood started to come from his mouth. He was dropped to the ground, it all happened so fast.

Sam was on him in a second, "How dare you!" She scream starting to loose it. Danny was dead he wasn't coming back. Not now not ever. Sam was over powered and shoved back. She raised her hands and this time it was a shock wave that came out. Vlad was taken by surprise. The shock wave tore deep holes in the island and left anything in it's path. Vlad jumped and was only have hit.

He fell to the ground. Sam flew ove rhim. "Wait Samatha, together we could be the best masters of time there's ever been." Sam's face twisted and she let out a chuckle. "Are you _really_ gonna pull that now, that your last words Vlad?" She said almost calmly. Before he could Say any more she blasted his head straight from his shoulders. She jumped down and kicked it straight off the island.

Sam walked back to the ghost crowd, but what drew her back to realaity was that Danny had stood up. For on brief moment there was hope. Everythign she had lost flashed through her mind. Them together, more even staying together forever, children, who knows. But it was gone again when his started to turn green and his eyes started to loose their human life.

A ghost grabbed Sam by the arm, "It's over Sam, he's becoming full ghost. It's what happened to all all us." The voice was unrecognizable, but she didn't care, all she cared about was reaching him. Sam struggled tears threatening to fall. "DANNY!!" But even if he would have listened she could no longer yell very loudly.

He stood fully ghost and like every ghost before him he had no memories of his previous life. Sam burst from the ghost's arms. She stumbled fighting hand after hand. She threw herself into his arms and clung to Danny. "Little whore!" He said phasing his hands into her body.

He started to frezze and blast her orgins away. The pain distroyed her in an instint. Her mind crumbled, she could no longer think of Danny, or the war, or her family, or even who she was. Tears sprang from her eyes, she started bleeding from everywhere. It dripped from her eye and it burst from her ears. The blood shot from her mouth and it ran from her nose, her whole front was torn to pieces.

--

Tucker slowly opened his eyes, "I'm alive?" He asked himself, blinking several times. He slowly and wobbly sat up. A little girl was above Jazz, no several of the same girl. He got on all fours and crawled to where Jazz was. The girls pulled away and became one. She smiled at Tucker and then turned away. He looked, there were injured ghost everywhere.

Jazz stirred and opened her eyes. Tucker turned to her, smiling wildly. She looked three times more dazed then he was. "Tu-Tucker."

"We're alive Jazz." He said smiling at her and now she smiled back.

He slowly stood and held out a hand for her. When they were both standing they looked around it had all seemed calm till. "DANNY!!!" It was Sam who had scream. Tucker grabbed Jazzes hand and ran to the crowd.

They both arrived just into time to see Sam start to change into a full ghost as well. She stood and turned to Danny.

They didn't even recognize each other. "What was I doing?" Sam asked to herself, her voice was different, it was rough around the edges and had a very dark sound.

The two didn't wait for an answer. They looked up at each other and then turned away. They both flew off in opposite directions.

Neither looked back.

--

Dani stood and swallowed all the things she could have never even think about before. There wasn't even time to say goodbye. She couldn't even give them a proper burial. She tried to fight off her thoughts but couldn't.

She bowed her head as she walked towards Vlad, knowing what must come next. She was supposed to become the master of time, no one else fit was left.

She stopped in front of him. She gave a sad laugh feeling nothing. "So in the end it was all for nothing huh?" She asked no one and no one answered, no one had an answer.

She smiled as tears came down her face. She phased to her human form and fell to her knees. As she fell her knees touched Vlad's body.

Her head shot back from shock and power. She was jolted to her feet. She saw so much pass by her eyes, every death of the maters of time, their lives, their memories. She saw everything the history of everything and the parts of the future that clockwork had seen.

Dani fell onto her own feet. She turned to the crowd, "Leave!" She ordered and so they left. One by one they all flew away and then out of sight.

Dani walked up the stairs of the castle, only wishing to be alone for the rest of eternity.

* * *

WARNING HORRIBLY WRITTEN ENDING OF DOOM!!! IT WILL BE CORRECTED ONE DAY DX

That's it the end of the story

I really hope you guys all loved it

ps-I will probably go over the chapter (slowly, sorry) and revise them So they might change some :)

Krystal-of-hope


	12. ghosts without souls 1 Suddenly alive

Wow I'm lazy

I haven't _gotten around _to rewriting/prof reading the other chapters, but I wrote the first of the sequal XD

don't kill me DX

I do not own Danny phantom blah blah blah

reason -123567 why u should review-I'll get out of writters bloke :D

* * *

Killers were supposed to be full of hate and crazy, right? That's what she always thought. Her name was Sudden, least after her kills. She had no name and no past.

Just one sane memory of an boy with green eyes that for some reason were just as confused as hers and messy white hair.

She sighed as she stood there. Blood was splattered all over her black clothes, joining all the other endless stains.

She looked down at the broken body, it was a young boy. He had orange hair and dark skin. Sudden strained at his face how familiar it was, but where had she seen it.

His name was once Zane, she ran over everything she knew about him, she always did. He had a twin, a mother, a father.

What it must be like to have a family. She wondered.

The boy had to be around six or seven. His twin was a girl named Violet. His father was a man named Tucker and the mother's name was Jazz.

She looked around the house for awhile, some how knowing the layout of it to a T. She ran her hands over the blue walls and up the stairs. Sudden came to a stop next to a white door, it made her want to cry, but why?

She tried to turn the nob, but it wouldn't budge. She gave up and walked through the door.

The room had blue walls with a bed near the only window. There was a telescope also next to the window. There were pictures of spaceships on the roof and a few on the walls. The bed was neatly made, but everything in the room had a _very_ thick layer of dust.

She blew the dust off the picture frames on a near by dresser.

Sudden looked over them one by one.

The first was of the father, only he was in his teens and holding a PDA with a bow on it in the air.

The second was of the mother with what must have been her own parents, but it was Jazz's brother who stopped her. He was a perfect reflection of the boy that day only human.

She dropped it the glass shattering all over the floor, Sudden franticly looked over the last it was her and the boy, both human, asleep cuddled up next to eachother.

She grabbed hold of the picture and phazed it through the frame.

She held it tight and flew straight through the roof of the house and away.

--

Have you ever felt empty like there was something you were missing, but you couldn't put your finger on it?

But some how you knew you could never find it, for you had already had it long ago.

It's a long and complicated feeling. It eats at you and that's exactly what it did to him. It ate at him till nothing was left, twenty-seven years it had been eating away at him.

His name is Hallow, or atleast that's what the other ghosts call him.

He never left the human world, he felt somehow connected to it. Other ghost had told him that all did in the beginning, but he knew better to believe others.

He looked up at the darkening clouds, rain. He saw a girl land at the end of the street, a ghost.

She had a picture and was crying. He knew he would pass her if he kept walking and wanted to turn around, but he felt no real reason to. So he kept walking.

As she got closer it started to lightly rain, she didn't take notice at first but then started to freak out. She was interesting to watch. He walked straight up to her only to recognize her. She had been on the Island that day, but instead of anger or maybe even nothing, it felt whole for the first time in as long as he could remember.

--

She could feel him standing there, she looked up from the picture and saw his face again. The same face.

--

He reached out why he didn't know but he just...

--

She saw him reach out and jumped, but not away. She hugged him tightly and howled even louder.

--

"Who are you?" His voice was heartbroken as he hugged her back.

"Sudden." Was what she responded with. "You?"

"Hallow."

"What's wrong Sudden?"

"Us."

He pulled her away from his chest to look at her face. She simply lifted the picture, "You can't tell me that's not us." She said sniffling. He took the picture the rain dripping off the picture slowly. It was them but they were human, sleeping, and smiling.

They were interrupted when a cop car sped around the corner, "Hn, looks like they came home....." She mumbled to herself. Sudden turned invisible, Hallow, though confused, quickly turned invisible as well.

Hallow reached out and managed to take her hand. He kicked off the ground and pulled on her arm. She kicked off as well and the two flew away.

--

Dani watched from her floating screens. "So they finally meet again."


End file.
